


6 Months...

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [17]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: It’s already been 6 months for Gary and Avocato...





	6 Months...

Gary laid back on their bed, he was awaiting his partner’s return. The human sighed softly as he rested his hands on his 6 month baby bump.

It was hard to believe that it had been that long already, yet... it had. He and his Ventrexian companion were still as excited about the baby as before, actually, they were even more now.

They weren’t the only ones either...

The human opened his eyes as he felt the kicking beneath his hands, he smiled as he felt the form. “Hey little one...”

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ* he chuckled.

“Yeah... I’m waiting for Papa too... I know you and I both wanna see him...”

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ*

His smile grew wider as he felt their little foot beneath his hands. “Aww... Daddy love you so much...” 

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ*

“...yes... Daddy loves you.....”

 

“Baby?”

Gary looked up, seeing Avocato in the doorframe. “Hey..! There’s my favorite Ventrexian..!” Said Ventrexian smiles before sitting next to the human in bed. “Heheh... now Gare... what if our little one is a Ventrexian too..? You still gonna have ME be your favorite?”

Gary gave an embarrassed, dorky smile. One that Avocato knew very well. “Then... then I never said that..!” Avocato chuckled, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulders.

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ*

They both looked down at their little one.  
Avocato smiled, gently resting his paw over them, feeling their little form...

“Hey Little One... miss me..?”

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ*

The two smiled at the response.

They stayed like this for a good long while... the three of them, together...


End file.
